<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three's Company by Kamaro0917</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194550">Three's Company</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaro0917/pseuds/Kamaro0917'>Kamaro0917</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Or moving in that direction), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Intersex, Magic Cock, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rough(ish) sex, Shameless Smut, Thirsty Sin Bin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:08:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaro0917/pseuds/Kamaro0917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fleur voices a long-held desire to Hermione. All too happy to explore new ways to satisfy her veela, Hermione obliges. With a strong foundation in trust, communication and love, the two women take their sex life in a new direction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger, Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger/Nymphadora Tonks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>243</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicNonCreator/gifts">MagicNonCreator</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perpetual_Nonsense/gifts">Perpetual_Nonsense</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rice_and_beans/gifts">rice_and_beans</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not something I'd usually write but I saw a prompt and it piqued my interest. So here ya go, hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The dying embers in the fireplace roared to life in a brilliant display of emerald green flames and out of the hearth stepped a young witch in her mid-twenties. She looked the picture of elegance and sophistication and not just because of her physical appearance, though she did look rather stunning in her tailored red robes and simple accessories with her chestnut brown hair flowing in gentle waves about her shoulders. It was more her demeanor and the way she held herself. She exuded confidence, grace, and power. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time had been kind to her after the War, once she was given the chance to heal and move forward. Without the threat of Voldemort looming over her head and the stress of keeping her best friends alive, she thrived and finally came into her own. Gone was the socially awkward teenager that was relentlessly teased for her incredibly bushy, untamable hair, buck teeth, or blood status. No longer was she plagued by self doubt and uncertainty of being born intersex and preferring the company of women. She considered her books and profound intellect as a source of strength, not a barrier to hide behind or means to compensate for her other insecurities. She had stepped out from the shadows and never looked back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione Delacour, </span>
  <span>née</span>
  <span> Granger, was a force to be reckoned with and everyone knew it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a tired sigh she set down her briefcase on her desk in her home office. It had been a long day at the Ministry and she was glad to be home. She took some time sorting her new files into their appropriate location based on topic and priority. With a swish of her hand she banished her outer robes to hang themselves up in the closet, leaving her clad in the tailored black pant suit and white Oxford she wore underneath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she was settled and had mentally distanced herself from work for the evening, she made her way out into the rest of the house, following the sounds of soft clattering and delicious aromas coming from the kitchen. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fleur must be cooking,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She quietly leaned against the doorframe to the kitchen, her arms folded across her chest and a smirk playing across her lips as she watched her wife bustle about, humming a soft tune to herself. The blonde was in her own world, completely unaware of the presence lurking at the threshold. Her eyes shamelessly raked over the Veela, admiring the view. Her short sleeved white shirt was tucked into a high waisted black pencil skirt and accentuated her curves perfectly. Her near waist-length silvery blonde hair was fashioned into an elegant French braid that hung down her back. The look was finished with simple accessories and black patent leather kitten heels. Even when she was home she was dressed up, fashionable and runway ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She waited until Fleur was standing by the sink, away from heat sources or sharp objects before making her move. She flicked her wand to conjure a bouquet of red roses and closed the distance between them, snaking her free hand around her wife’s slender waist as she held the roses out in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bonsoir, ma belle,” the French witch melted into the touch with a contented sigh, leaning her head back against her shoulder for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione managed to pepper a few soft kisses along the column of her neck before Fleur turned around in her arms. Fleur’s smile melted her heart and left her momentarily speechless every time she saw it. It was pure and genuine and made her cerulean eyes light up in a way that was reserved just for her. She couldn’t help the goofy lopsided smile that broke out across her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there, beautiful.” Hermione finally managed to regain use of her tongue and gave her love a soft kiss. She reluctantly broke the embrace and went to fetch a vase for the flowers. “You’re home early today. What’s the occasion?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oui, I wanted to prepare a nice meal. We have </span>
  <em>
    <span>company</span>
  </em>
  <span> later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione picked up on the subtle implication and turned her head to look at Fleur, her hands frozen in their task of filling the vase in the sink. She still preferred to do some things the Muggle way, a simple homage to her youth. The tap water flowed over the crystal edge got her attention again and she quickly finished what she was doing. Once she finished her task, she dried her hands on a towel and set the vase on the counter before turning to fully face her wife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve made your decision then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oui, I have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And who is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tonks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione hummed softly as she thought about this news, weighing it out in her mind as crystal blue orbs searched her face for a reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In recent months they started revisiting the idea of inviting someone into their bedroom and started seriously discussing the possibility. Fleur had initially brought it up when they were dating as something she was curious about experiencing at some point. It had surprised her at first, since she had thought that Veela were monogamous and possessive beings, at least according to the books. While this wasn’t something she would have probably thought about if left to her own devices, Hermione knew she would be lying if she said she wasn’t intrigued by the idea. But then the War happened and they had never gotten around to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After being married and settled for several years, she was comfortable enough with herself and their love that she didn’t feel insecure or threatened by the idea of sharing her wife, so she was open to the idea of adding a third when Fleur brought it up again. At the end of the day it was her arms that would be wrapped around the Veela, holding her through the night. She was the one who bore Fleur’s mating mark and Fleur had hers. They were bonded and there was nothing to worry about. She wanted Fleur to be happy and be able to explore her interests. So if this was something Fleur wanted to try, then who was she to stop her? If it didn’t work out then it was an experiment that need not be repeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they decided to pursue this new avenue, both women quickly agreed that they would prefer another woman in their bed rather than a man. They had lengthy discussions about what this would look like and their expectations. What were they comfortable with and what were their limits? Was it going to be a one-time thing or were they open to the idea of a polyamorous relationship? If it did grow into something more open or long term, was it going to be the same person sharing their bed or someone different? Neither had any experience in this, so both were open to playing it out and taking it one step at a time. They knew their love came first and foremost and both agreed that if either became uncomfortable at any point they would stop immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then they discussed a variety of possible matches with a few ‘absolutely nots,’ like Ginny and Luna, whom Hermione viewed as sisters. In the end, Hermione left it up to Fleur to decide who their third person would be, with the caveat that she could veto if she felt it necessary. She trusted Fleur’s judgement and knew that whoever the blonde chose it was highly likely that she would have no qualms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her thoughts turned to Fleur’s choice. Nymphadora Tonks was a free, open spirit. Even if she declined their offer, she didn’t think it would make things awkward between them. The Metamorphmagus had been an amazing friend and ally over the years, before, during and after the War. There was already a deep level of trust and understanding between the three of them as well as mutual respect. She slowly nodded her approval, smiling to herself when she saw Fleur release the breath she had been holding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am so glad you are open to this. I figure if it feels right, we might discuss this with her after dinner to see if it is something she is willing to consider." Fleur’s eyes twinkled brightly. “And if it doesn’t feel right, we won’t bring it up and tonight will just be a lovely meal with friends like old times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds perfect. When will she be here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told her to come at 6:30, perhaps you can help me set the table while I finish up here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but first…” She pulled Fleur close, wrapping her arms around her waist and holding her lithe body flush to her own. She nuzzled her nose into the crook of her neck and gave soft kisses to Fleur’s pulse point. She felt herself spring to life in her trousers when she heard the blonde moan softly, both because Fleur had that effect on her but also the ideas were starting to run wild in her highly active mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well someone is a little excited, non?” The Veela chuckled as she pulled away, earning a playful pout from the brunette. “If we don’t stop now then Tonks will walk in on us in a compromising situation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm… you’re right as usual. One way or another, there will be plenty more where that came from later tonight.” Hermione laughed and went to grab down some plates and table settings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinner was a pleasant affair, followed by a very lengthy conversation about what was being proposed. Everything was laid out on the table: expectations, questions and concerns, hard limits and boundaries. Every idea was discussed, no matter how small or seemingly inconsequential. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the end of the night they all agreed it was best to give Tonks time to mull over everything so she could come to her decision at her own speed and leisure. The pink haired witch was invited back in two weeks to join them if she chose to accept their offer, with the understanding that if she didn’t that there would be no hard feelings between them and they would remain as uninvolved close friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready, my love?” Hermione purred softly as she kissed, licked, and sucked a trail along the exposed column of Fleur’s slender neck, fueled by the soft moans she earned from her gentle ministrations. Her hands were busy rubbing soothing circles along her waist, fingers occasionally dipping under the waistband of her skirt to play with her lace panties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oui, I am.” The Veela’s eyes were heavily lidded, pupils already blown as she tilted her head to gaze into her wife’s chocolate eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The couple shared a silent look, communicating their love and trust in one another before Hermione nodded over Fleur’s shoulder and the other woman in the room approached, slow yet confident. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonks held Fleur from behind, pressing her body against the blonde as she mirrored Hermione’s actions on the other side of Fleur’s neck. She still couldn’t believe that she had been invited to share the bed of arguably the two most famous witches in Europe. The power couple of all power couples. People would probably kill to be in her situation. She didn’t know what she had done to earn this but she wasn’t about to question it. She was determined to give the best performance of her life tonight while working within the predetermined boundaries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur didn’t bother holding back her moan, shivering between them, “Oh, merde…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s eyes darkened with excitement. Knowing that her wife was enjoying herself always got her engines going. She pulled away and started unbuttoning Fleur’s top, kissing the freshly exposed skin. It was one of her conditions that only she would disrobe her wife and vice versa, whereas Tonks was comfortable with either of them removing her clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the shirt hung open she kissed Fleur’s lace-clad breasts and the valley between, sucking on the hardened nipples through the fabric while a hand attended the other. Her eyes flicked upward and she saw that Fleur had tilted her head and was passionately kissing Tonks. It was oddly satisfying to her to watch and she doubled her efforts, wanting to pleasure her wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cool hand grasped her by the chin and pulled her away from the current objects of her affection and into a heated kiss with the blonde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to kiss her now.” Fleur whispered huskily and Hermione’s gaze flicked over, locking with Tonks’s dark eyes before leaning forward and pressing their lips together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt different from kissing Fleur, she noted. Tonks’s lips weren’t as full and she had a different taste to her, but overall it was still pleasant. They didn’t have the same rhythm she and Fleur had established long ago and the kiss was sloppy and wild, more a clash of teeth and tongue. But there was an intensity to it that she found intoxicating and left her wanting more. Her hands found their way to the hem of the Hufflepuff’s shirt, quickly tugging it up. Their kiss broke for a moment for her to fully pull off the shirt but they crashed back together and her hands excitedly explored the freshly exposed skin while the pink haired witch did the same to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The French witch slowly dropped to her knees between them, unbuttoning Hermione’s shirt along the way. Once on the ground she finished pulling her own shirt off, flinging it elsewhere. She smiled to herself when she saw Hermione’s shirt join the pile, along with Tonks’s shirt soon after. She palmed and kissed her wife’s clothed bulge while her nimble fingers made quick work of her belt and buttons, pushing the offending clothing down to reveal her prize. Once exposed, she wasted no time in getting to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione moaned when she felt Fleur’s attention focus on her member, the sound muffled by Tonks’s mouth. She broke their kiss and threw her head back in pleasure when she felt her wife’s warm mouth taking her in, bobbing around her, her hand languidly pumping the base that didn’t fit inside that perfect mouth. She felt weak in the knees and she gripped Tonks’s shoulders to help keep herself upright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shite…” Tonks exclaimed when she saw what had reduced Hermione to a puddle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur pulled off Hermione’s cock with a satisfying pop when she heard the comment. Her hand continued to pump the full length as her cerulean eyes, now darkened with lust and excitement, floated upwards and locked onto Tonks’s gaze. Noticing the hunger in the woman’s gaze, a smirk spread across her lips. She licked her lips as she reached over with her free hand and ran it along the woman’s inner thigh. “I want it like hers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to form words, Tonks just nodded silently and focused her energy and few remaining brain cells to control her Metamorphmagus ability and grow her own cock. She’d done this before when a lover requested it or if she was just bored and felt like wanking, but she was sure to make sure it was a replica of Hermione’s, just as requested by the kneeling woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur hummed her approval when she felt the member appear in the woman’s trousers and she rubbed her hand along the familiar outline, earning a soft groan and a “Damn, so good.” With surprising speed and dexterity, she had Tonks’s pants down about her thighs and began tending to the cock straining for attention in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione watched with interest as her wife started pleasuring Tonks. It had surprised her at first when the three had their conversation that Fleur wanted Tonks to use her ability so she could be serviced by two cocks at once. But damn if she didn’t look amazing doing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur alternated between sucking them off, her hands never letting go as she pumped simultaneously. But after a while her knees started to hurt and she slowly got up and sauntered over to the bed, swinging her hips seductively. The two women quickly kicked off their remaining clothes and eagerly followed her. She looked at Tonks with a sultry smirk, “On the bed while my wife takes care of me. Then we’ll continue…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonks nodded and scrambled onto the plush king-sized mattress, sitting back on her heels, waiting for Fleur’s instruction. She watched with wide eyes as Fleur and Hermione started passionately kissing again, the shorter witch carefully removing the rest of the blonde’s clothes. It was an amazing sight to witness, their bond so strong it was almost palpable, their magical energy crackling in the room. Unable to help herself, her fingers wrapped around her member and she started stroking herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione broke their kiss once she felt her wife’s skirt pooling on the ground at their feet and she kicked the fabric away. “Why don’t you get comfortable, love? I think we’ve kept our guest waiting long enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur nodded and crawled up onto the bed, remaining on her hands and knees as she started to kiss Tonks again as the older witch continued to stroke herself. She gasped quietly when she felt Tonks’s caloused hand at her chest, massaging and squeezing her breasts. She sighed contentedly and deepened the kiss, their tongues engaging in a battle of will and dominance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione followed her wife onto the bed, positioning herself on her knees behind the blonde, just close enough that the tip of her cock brushed against Fleur’s inner thigh. But that wasn’t her target at this moment. She leaned forward and pressed soft kisses along Fleur’s back, nipping and sucking the pale skin, her hands holding firmly to her hips. She lowered herself onto her stomach so she was eye level with her wife’s core, amazed but not surprised by how wet she was. The Veela was definitely enjoying herself and she wanted to make sure she prolonged that pleasure as much as possible. She leaned forward and licked between her glistening folds, her eyes nearly rolling back in her head. After all these years she savored the first taste of her wife’s arousal. Something that no one else would get to do, as this was another hard limit for her for this little three-way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur shuddered involuntarily and moaned out when she felt Hermione’s tongue lapping greedily between her legs and she rocked back, pressing herself against her wife’s face, silently begging for more, which the brunette gladly obliged. She couldn’t focus on the woman in front of her when the woman behind her was making her feel this way. Before she met Hermione she had a fair number of sexual partners, both male and female, but none had ever satisfied her the way the Golden Girl could. She dropped down onto her elbows, arching her back to give her partner full access to her womanhood, moaning her pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck…” Tonks murmured as she watched the scene unfolding before her. She would have never imagined that little Hermione Granger would be so well versed in bed but by the sounds escaping the blonde Veela’s lips, she was damn good at it. Even though Fleur had stopped giving her attention, she didn’t feel left out in the slightest. She almost lost her shit when she bore witness to Fleur’s first orgasm of the night. The way the blonde shuddered and quaked in rapture was a sight to behold; enough to make anyone lose any and all control.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur rolled over onto her back as the final waves of pleasure coursed through her body and she regained feeling in her fingers and toes. She gave a lazy smile, first at her wife, then at the other woman. Hermione crawled up beside her, giving her a quick check in through a subtle eyebrow raise that anyone else would miss. A slight shake was all it took for her to tell her mate that she needed a moment to recover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione picked up on her wife’s silent cues and turned her attention to Tonks. She cupped the older woman’s jaw in her hand and leaned in to kiss her slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonks felt her eyelids flutter when she tasted the arousal on Hermione’s lips and as much as she wanted to go to the source, she would absolutely respect the boundary that had been set by the couple. Still, it was invigorating tasting hints of Fleur’s essence and it lit a fire in the pit of her stomach. She surged forward, eager to taste more. Her fingers threaded into the brunette’s curls, her nails digging slightly into her scalp, as she deepened the kiss beyond anything they had shared thus far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione groaned and met the kiss, matching the intensity. Feeling a sudden spurt of dominance, she pushed the older witch down on the mattress, pressing their bodies flush. She was surprised by the pleasure she derived from feeling their hips rock together, even when their cocks brushed together it sent a jolt of unexpected pleasure through her body. She reached between them and gripped Tonks, slowly stroking her member, causing the older witch to shudder and arch up against her. She had never touched a cock other than her own and she was surprised to note that she wasn’t put off by the idea. It probably helped that it felt like her own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur recovered from her climax and rolled onto her side, her head propped up on a fist as she watched her wife grind against the auror. After several minutes she scooted closer, sitting back on her heels, gently cupping Hermione’s jaw and turning her attention back to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette immediately responded and shifted her focus to her wife when she felt slender fingers pulling her face to the side. She lost herself for a moment in deep icy pools, pupils so blown that there was only a thin ring of blue visible. She knew exactly what she was asking for. She crawled off of Tonks and mirrored the blonde’s position, sitting up on her knees as she pressed herself into her wife, kissing her again, one hand at her waist, the other tangled in her silky blonde tresses. After a few moments she pulled away and pressed their foreheads together as her hands cupped Fleur’s jaw, thumbs gently stroking her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonks scooted back and propped herself up on the pillows, leaning against the headboard to watch, her chest rising and falling unevenly with her ragged, excited breaths. The silent communication that was happening between the two witches was just as beautiful to see as watching them in the throes of passion. It was clear that there was a deep level of trust and understanding being exchanged. Her breath caught in her throat when they both looked at her, their eyes dark and hungry as they raked over her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur licked her lips and turned her attention to the other woman on their bed. “And you… I want to taste you again.” Her voice was deep and husky and both women shivered involuntarily at the sensuality of her tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Fleur and Tonks went back at it, Hermione got into position, settling herself between her wife’s legs, using her knee to nudge them apart a little wider. The blonde was back on her hands and knees again, which would make this much easier. She massaged her wife’s ass, fingers kneading gently to relax her, grinning to herself when she heard the stifled moans when she hit particularly good spots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes she stopped her ministrations and slid her member through the soft folds displayed in front of her, spreading the wetness for lubrication before she lined herself up, stroking herself to make sure she was fully ready. She reached forward with her free hand and found Fleur’s, threading their fingers together and giving her a gentle squeeze to let her know what she was about to do. When she felt the blonde squeeze her back she knew Fleur was ready. She released her wife’s hand and straightened up, holding her by the hip as she pressed herself in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonks was certain she had died and gone to sex heaven. She was receiving arguably the best blowjob she had ever had and although her hand was at the back of Fleur’s head, she didn’t push or coax, content to let French witch set the pace that she was comfortable with. She was absolutely putty in the blonde’s hands. She watched through heavily lidded eyes as soft pink lips moved up and down her length, taking more and more with each bob of her head. She groaned loudly when she felt her cock hit the back of Fleur’s throat and finally slid all the way in. She panted breathlessly, her eyes closed and head thrown back against the headboard. She snapped back to attention as she felt Fleur’s throat muscles suddenly contracting, squeezing her tight and her eyes widened when she saw Hermione in position, buried to the hilt in the blonde between them. “Oh, fuckin’ hell…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur was absolutely loving everything she was experiencing. Her body was alight, sensitive to every touch and sensation the two women were giving her. She was glad that both women were letting her set the pace. She had the control, which she absolutely loved. It made her feel good to have such respectful and attentive partners. She felt safe and comfortable, free to enjoy everything. She had one hand on the pink haired witch’s thigh to hold herself up and also so she could squeeze if she needed to signal that she needed a break, the other pressed flat on the bed for support. She was enjoying sucking on Tonks but her pleasure skyrocketed when she felt Hermione enter her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While her wife gently thrust into her, Fleur turned her focus to servicing Tonks, eager to take her all the way in. She paused once she managed to swallow her down, the stretch in her throat was slightly painful at first but at the same time it hurt so good. After a moment she pulled back and resumed her shallow bobbing, punctuated with an occasional deep throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even when it was just her and Hermione, she loved when the brunette took her from behind. The position allowed Hermione to go deep and hit all her pleasure points along the way. As always, her wife paused once she was fully sheathed, patiently waiting for her inner muscles to stretch around her girth. When she was ready, she rocked herself back, pressing her ass against the brunette’s groin three times, signaling that she was ready for more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione felt a surge of heat run through her spine when Fleur gave her the green light and she slowly pulled out a few inches before pressing her hips forward again. Her eyes screwed shut and she cursed softly as she felt her wife’s walls clench down hard on her member in response to her action. Even with Fleur’s approval to move, she was determined to fully pleasure her wife and didn’t want this to be over too fast. She knew that in Fleur’s heightened state of arousal it wouldn’t take too long for her next climax, which in turn would push her closer to her own edge. She gripped the alabaster skin of her wife’s hip and set a slow, steady rhythm, panting softly as the blonde met her thrusts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonks was mesmerized by the sight in front of her. It was incredibly erotic to watch the young witch thrusting into her lover. Her movements were smooth and controlled, her dark brown eyes focused, concentrating on the task at hand. Her pert breasts bounced slightly as she moved and she couldn’t help but reach over and pinch a soft pink nipple, causing the brunette to shudder happily. Not to mention that she could feel the vibrations of Fleur’s moans running along the length of her cock with each forward movement from the Golden Girl. She was certain that this experience ruined her for all future sex she might have. How could anything compare? Everything was driving her absolutely wild and it was all she could do to maintain her control. She hadn’t been given her signal yet. A hard squeeze to her thigh snapped her attention downward and she almost keeled over at the sight of Fleur looking up at her, her lips still wrapped around her cock but giving her permission to move. Their gaze lasted only a second before the blonde looked away, repositioning her head and relaxing her jaw, readying herself for what was to come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached down and rested her hand on Fleur’s neck, gently massaging for a moment before she snapped her hips upward. She marveled that she could actually feel the bulge in the Frenchwoman’s throat. “Holy shite…” she exclaimed as she began to fuck the blonde’s throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione started to pick up the pace, alternating between delivering rapid, shallow thrusts and deep, powerful jabs. A thin layer of sweat beaded on her forehead and she was breathing hard from both her own arousal and efforts. She could feel Fleur shuddering and twitching as she started to build to her next climax. The sensation was bringing her close to her own completion but she was determined not to finish before her wife. She switched to rapid thrusts that were angled perfectly to hit her G-spot and slid her free hand from its position at Fleur’s waist forward down along her stomach to the apex of Fleur’s legs and started thumbing over her clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fire burning in the pit of Fleur’s stomach was roaring like a blazing inferno now. The coil had been tightening and tightening and was now dangerously close to snapping, begging for release. She was almost overwhelmed by the sensations and pleasure she was experiencing. She squeezed Tonks’s thigh hard to signal her to stop and she pulled off. Her hand taking over the job of tending the cock in front of her as she took deep gasping breaths to fill her aching lungs. But it offered little reprieve and her pleasure continued to escalate, as she was still being relentlessly pounded by her wife. Unable to hold herself up, she let go of Tonks and fell to her elbows between the auror's spread legs, her chest pressed into the mattress. Her body tensed as she reached her precipice before she was granted sweet release. She came with a loud, strangled cry, her throat still raw from earlier, her body rocked and shuddered uncontrollably. If it wasn’t for Hermione holding her up she would have fallen over in her state of delirious bliss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she expected, the feeling Fleur’s inner muscles clenching down on her member as she orgasmed was enough to push Hermione over the edge and she released deep inside her mate, grateful for the daily potion Fleur took. She was practically seeing stars as searing hot pleasure coursed through her body as silky walls tightened and milked her for all she was worth. She held the blonde up by the hips, slowing her thrusts to bring them both through their climaxes and ease them down from the high. As her movements stilled, she leaned forward and planted a few tender kisses between the blonde’s shoulder blades, her hands gently massaging her waist as she pulled out. Sharing sweet touches was always a part of their post-care routine, reaffirming their connection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonks had taken over the task of stroking herself as she watched the wanton display of pleasure before her. Fleur had left her teetering on her peak so she knew it wouldn’t take much. With a few frantic strokes she came shortly after the couple. Truthfully she was glad that the blonde had pulled off when she had, she had been struggling to maintain control and it was part of the agreement that she would not come inside the Veela. Even though she knew that there would be no fluids released through her climax, it was an intimate act and despite everything, they weren’t at that level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur rolled over onto her back, her silvery blonde hair sticking to her damp skin but she felt too good to be bothered by it. She felt exhausted and pleasantly satisfied. She smiled lazily over at the two women who had tended her so well, a tired smirk spreading across her lips. The experience had been everything she had imagined and more. The last thing she felt before she drifted off was two warm bodies pressing against her, one on either side, peppering with sweet kisses and touches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fin.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I thought this was a one shot, but… I guess I sit corrected.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermione reclined lazily in her plush reading chair in her home office, her socked feet propped up on the ottoman while her shoes lay abandoned somewhere unimportant. She had already taken off her charcoal grey suit jacket and untucked her light blue Oxford from her trousers. Her impeccably knotted tie hung loosely around her neck. She brushed a stray curl out of her face with one hand while the other swirled a glass of firewhisky on the rocks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been another long day at the Ministry, but she was at a critical point in getting her new legislation pushed through. Her bill would put new protections in the workplace for beings of Creature descent. This was a particularly important issue that hit close to home. She was married to a part-Veela, after all. With any luck, the bill would be voted upon and passed into law the next month, but until then it was long hours and endless meetings. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, reflecting on how far she had come in her career in a relatively short period of time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had been hired by the Ministry immediately after her graduation from Hogwarts; it certainly helped being the Golden Girl, the so-called Brains of the Golden Trio. In her first years working in the Department of Magical Creatures, she had gone on a crusade to overturn archaic, discriminatory, and outright offensive laws and regulations that oppressed Magical Beings under the thinly veiled guise of ‘protecting their rights.’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mandatory registration,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>she scoffed and took a sip of her firewhisky. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Yeah, more like one step away from rounding them all up and carting them off</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’ That had been the first law to go. Nearly ten years later, there were thriving populations of Veela, Centaurs, Goblins, Elves and countless others that enjoyed higher degrees of self-government and autonomy, sending liaisons to the Ministry for periodic check ins. It wasn’t perfect, but it was a far cry from where it had been before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s eyes opened suddenly when she heard giggling in the hallway. Moments later her office door opened and Fleur came striding in, looking amazing as always. She had a broad smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye, her angelic laughter was music to her ears. Her eyes greedily raked in the view of the woman that had stolen her heart all those years ago. Her wife was wearing a tight black pencil skirt that hugged her hips perfectly and accentuated her slim waistline. If asked, it was Hermione’s favorite. She had on a silky silver camisole with a modest neckline that revealed just a hint of her cleavage and bright red stilettos. Her silvery-blonde hair was arranged in a tight French braid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Non, ‘Ermione, I insist that I lost my earring in here when I came to bring you tea the other day.” Fleur was laying on the French accent thick, her hips swaying in an overexaggerated yet mesmerizing fashion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s eyes narrowed as she watched Fleur drop to her hands and knees as she searched for her earring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, are you sure?” A voice floated down the hallway. A moment later, a new shadow darkened the doorway: Hermione, dressed in her black business suit, her hair pulled back in a tight bun at the back of her head. “We’re already running late, can’t you just pick…” The brunette’s jaw dropped and her words died on her tongue when she took in the sight in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mmm… Just like I remember it,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hermione took a satisfied sip of her drink, watching the scene play out in front of her. She didn’t mind the term of endearment Tonks used for Fleur. Personally, she was partial to the term ‘darling’ or ‘my love.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had first invited Tonks to join them in the bedroom several months ago as an experiment, trying out one of Fleur’s long time fantasies of being serviced by two cocks at once. It had gone well and the three had agreed to a continued understanding and agreement. They were not quite at the point of considering themselves engaged in a polyamorous relationship and many of the boundaries that they had set in the early days of their agreement were still in place. But over time their trust in one another had grown and they had loosened on several limits and had branched out into more adventurous scenes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had surprised both Fleur and Tonks when Hermione had suggested the current scenario. She had expressed curiosity in what it looked like to watch herself fuck her wife, specifically the time when they had missed their dinner plans because she and Fleur had gotten distracted and had sex on her office desk instead. Tonks, being a Metamorphmagus, could shift her form to allow for this fantasy to be reenacted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank Merlin that Fleur had suggested the pink-haired witch as their third.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur’s cerulean orbs flicked over to Hermione watching from her chair and she gave her a sultry smirk then fell back into character. She turned her head to address the woman behind her “Well we definitely won’t make our reservation if you just stand there staring. Are you going to help me or not?” The blonde arched her back and pushed her hips up in a way that Hermione knew was absolutely irresistible. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> in that skirt. She took another sip of her drink, enjoying the burn in her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonks let out a deep growl in the back of her throat and strode forward, dropping to her knees behind Fleur. Her hands eagerly found their way to the Veela’s ass, massaging through the skirt. She took Fleur’s hips and pulled her back, rubbing her backside against her groin, a soft moan escaping her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur rocked herself back against the Metamorphmaus a few times before she found herself flipped onto her back, Tonks hovering above her, grinding their cores together while she lavished the blonde with kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm… As enjoyable as this is… this is not very comfortable…” Fleur managed through breathy moans, pushing Tonks away so she could sit up. “Perhaps the desk would be more suitable for us both?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione leaned up in her chair and watched as Tonks gripped the French witch by the back of her thighs and lifted her, with minor stumbling, carrying Fleur over to the desk (which Hermione had carefully cleared off beforehand) and depositing her carefully on top, sitting close to the edge. The couple started passionately kissing, hands starting to explore. Tonks’s hand slipping under the tight pencil skirt, causing Fleur to suddenly arch her back and toss her head in a raw display of pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s imagination started taking over, wondering what her doppleganger was doing to elicit such a wonderful response from the blonde. “Take off her clothes,” she commanded, her own hand moving to touch herself through her trousers as she watched, her cock hardening under her touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonks nodded and slowly pulled off Fleur’s silk top, revealing a strapless lace bra, which was quickly removed and tossed somewhere unimportant. Her hands moved to unzip the skirt but the high waist made it impossible to take off in this position. Instead, she took her time kissing and nipping at the freshly exposed skin while the blonde’s nimble fingers made short work of her jacket and shirt, both quickly finding their way to the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur slid off the desk and turned around to give Tonks access to the zipper. She leaned forward and planted her hands flat on the desk to steady herself as the brunette unzipped the skirt and peeled it down, pulling her underwear along with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The shoes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave them…” Hermione growled from her chair before Fleur could respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck…” Tonks groaned as she unbuckled her belt and dropped her pants and boxers, kicking them away, her cock springing out from its prison and standing proudly at attention. She took a moment to run her hand along Fleur’s smooth backside, squeezing the pale skin on display, while the other stroked her member before sliding it between her legs, teasing her core. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione grinned; she knew her wife had the best ass in Britain and was glad that Tonks was showing it the respect it deserved. So far this was better than anything she imagined and she had to admit, she looked damn good pleasuring her wife. She took a long drink and appreciated the view. Seeing Fleur standing there in her patent leather red heels and nothing else was insanely sexy. Even though it wasn’t part of the original scenario, she had absolutely no complaints. She could feel her cock straining hard against its cotton confinement. She dipped her hand into her own trousers and started to stroke herself over her boxer-briefs. She planned on joining later and didn’t want to get herself too excited too soon. She still had a show to enjoy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur turned to look at Hermione, their eyes meeting. “You like this, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck yes, baby.” Tonks responded, still grinding herself against Fleur’s posterior, not realizing the question wasn’t directed to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur’s eyes darkened, not breaking contact with Hermione, who was stroking herself with a little extra enthusiasm. “Good, because I want you to fuck me until I scream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh bloody hell…” both Tonks and Hermione said in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur broke their stare and dropped to her elbows, leaning heavily on the desk, tilting her hips up to Tonks to give her access to her wanting cunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione groaned as she watched Tonks lined up and pushed forward, rocking her hips gently as she sheathed herself further and further inside Fleur. The older witch tossed her head back, gasping with pleasure with each stroke. It was erotic, but it was nothing compared to witnessing the look of bliss on the blonde’s face, something she didn’t get to see when taking her wife from behind. That alone had made this entire reenactment scene worth it. Crystal blue eyes were screwed shut, mouth open slightly as a long silent moan escaped perfectly plump red lips. She could see her breasts move with each forward thrust and part of her wanted to run over and take them in her hands, but she stayed put. For now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she was fully sheathed, Tonks waited for Fleur’s approval before she started pumping. “You okay, baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur tossed a look over her shoulder “Yes, now… make me yours. Don’t hold back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A growl ripped from deep in Tonks’s chest and she pulled out almost entirely before sliding back in with one fluid motion, causing the Frenchwoman to cry out in ecstasy. Hermione knew that Fleur liked it rougher, but Tonks misinterpreted the sound and immediately froze, worried she had hurt her. “Shit, was that too much?” she quickly checked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Non, it is fine. Remember, if I do not like something I will say ‘grindylow.’ I hate those little shits.” Fleur gave her a reassuring smile and wiggled her ass, encouraging her to resume.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonks nodded and tightened her grip on Fleur’s hips and she resumed her pace, thrusting into the blonde with slow, purposeful strokes, each eliciting a breathy moan or expletive. As the pace quickened, Fleur’s words became a slur of French and English and then an incoherent mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione was having a hard time keeping herself in her chair, her eyes wide as she watched. She had never considered herself a voyeur before but at this particular moment she didn’t care. The sounds and scents of sex filled the office and clouded her brilliant mind. She didn’t realize that she kicked off her trousers and underwear at some point in time and her cock pulsed in her hand, aching to be inside her wife’s hot core. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit… Hermione, I need you to take over. Your wife is insatiable!” Tonks grunted as she withdrew from Fleur’s dripping core, earning a displeased sound from the French witch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione was on her feet and across the room in seconds, not bothering to remove her shirt and tie. She felt sympathetic for her doppleganger; the Auror hadn’t built up the stamina required to fully please a Veela. Even after all these years she sometimes fatigued before Fleur. Tonks took her place in the chair, conjuring a glass of water. Since the Metamorphmagus had gotten Fleur warmed up, Hermione took over exactly where Tonks left off and buried herself deep in one strong stroke. Her eyes rolled back in her head, her cock finally satisfied, fully enveloped in the Veela’s warm silken walls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Fleur cried out, pressing her chest against the desk and raising her hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione gave her a few swift strokes before she paused, “Wanna ride, my love?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur gave her smoldering look over her shoulder “I thought you would never ask, mon amour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione pulled out and clamored onto the desk, grateful that she had opted for the biggest one available on the market. She summoned a pillow and propped it under her head as she got situated. She gasped loudly when she felt soft lips brushing along her length and a warm mouth unexpectedly enveloping her cock. She quickly sat up, propped up on her elbows and watched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur had the most mischievous look in her eyes as she bobbed her head up and down a few times before releasing with a soft pop. “Mmm… I taste good. Would you like a taste?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Merlin…” Hermione couldn’t hold back her groan and her cock twitched eagerly. Fleur knew exactly what to say that would make her lose her shit and become putty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Veela made a show of climbing on top of the desk, her long legs straddling the woman below her, settling down on the brunette’s hips, gently grinding her warm slit against her wife’s cock. With a lazy wave of her hand she banished Hermione’s shirt and bra, knowing full well how much it turned on her wife to see her use nonverbal, wandless magic. She reached out and took Hermione by the tie, pulling her closer as she leaned forward to kiss her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione moaned into the kiss, she could taste traces of Fleur’s essence on the blonde’s tongue and dear Morgana was it heavenly. It turned her on even more knowing how it got there. She sat up completely, supporting their weight with one hand while the other palmed at Fleur’s breast, massaging the soft globe, occasionally thumbing over the stiff nipple. Her moan was lost in Fleur’s mouth when she felt the blonde grip her cock and guide it toward her entrance, sliding it in entirely to the hilt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione dropped her hand from Fleur’s breast to her hip but let the blonde manage the pace and rhythm. She watched hungrily as the lithe form above her started to move, hips rocking forward and back, raising and lowering. It was absolutely mesmerizing to watch as the Veela rolled her body like a sensual dance atop her; one hand played with a breast while the other held onto her tie, holding her in place. She wandlessly summoned the footstool and quickly adjusted its height so she could place her feet on it for support. Once steady she started thrusting up in time with Fleur’s movements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at me” Fleur growled and Hermione quickly complied; chocolate brown eyes snapped up from watching her member’s disappearing act and locked with cerulean orbs. Fleur’s gaze was intense, hungry, and demanding. She couldn’t look away if she wanted to and a soft whimper escaped her lips. She loved when Fleur took control like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without looking away, the blonde addressed the other woman in the room, her voice deep and husky with lust. “Tonks, are you ready to put that wonderful cock to work and join us again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… how?” The Auror’s voice was laced with confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a bright witch, I think you can think of somewhere you can put it,” a wicked grin spread across the Frenchwoman’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione almost busted at Fleur’s suggestion. They had privately been working on incorporating more anal play, but never did she think her wife would suggest this with Tonks. But now that she had, she couldn’t think of anything else. She growled and gave a firm thrust of her hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… want me to bugger you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Picking up on Tonks’s hesitation, Fleur immediately dropped her persona “If you are not comfortable with the idea. We didn’t talk about it beforehand and that’s my mistake. It’s something Hermione and I have been working on and I thought it would be fun to try. I did not mean to make you -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I just am surprised. I’m totally open to it, I just wanted to make sure I heard you right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good… lube is in the top drawer.” In an instant, Fleur’s mask was back in place. “I already cast a cleansing spell, so you are good to go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonks strode across the room and grabbed the bottle from the drawer. She hopped up on the footstool, kneeling on the soft cushion, her fingers starting to explore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You planned that didn’t you?” Hermione smirked, still staring into her wife’s eyes. “And you put lube in my desk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oui, I might have taken precautionary measures in case the opportunity presented itself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sly minx.” Hermione grinned and captured Fleur’s lips in a bruising kiss, their tongues dancing. She swallowed Fleur’s gasp and felt her wife go slightly rigid. Amazingly she could actually feel a light pressure of Tonks’s fingers working, getting the blonde ready. She could only imagine what it would feel like when they were both sheathed inside Fleur. “Oh fucking hell.” She groaned when she felt Fleur’s muscles clench hard on her member.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m ready…” Fleur announced breathlessly, leaning forward with her hands on Hermione’s chest, pushing her down flat on the desk. The blonde took a moment to adjust her position, raising her hips as much as she could while keeping the cock buried deep in her core. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione watched, absolutely struck by Fleur’s wanton display above her. A soft crease adorned her brow, her eyes squeezed tightly shut and her mouth a perfect ‘O.’ A string of soft gasps and whimpers escaped her lips as Tonks started to ease inside. Her own eyes rolled back in her head as she felt the firm pressure of Tonks’s length against her own. It took every ounce of willpower she could muster to keep her hips still. She knew that if she moved too soon it would be overwhelming for Fleur and the last thing she wanted was to make her wife uncomfortable or hurt her accidentally. So she remained dutifully still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur collapsed against her chest with a loud moan, burying her face in the crook of her neck as Tonks finally worked her way entirely inside.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instinctively Hermione’s arms went to surround her wife and comfort her. “Are you okay, my love? Is it too much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine… it’s not too much, it’s just a lot. You’re very thick, mon amour, so having two of you inside me is a little overwhelming. I just need to get adjusted.” Fleur’s voice was strained and breathy, slightly muffled by her shoulder and hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A deep rumble emitted from her chest, pride blossoming inside. She didn’t necessarily have a size kink, but it did feel nice to hear confirmation every now and again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed frozen in place, patiently waiting for Fleur to adjust. A soft “Okay… Go slow,” was all the greenlight they needed and Tonks and Hermione started a slow alternating rhythm so that when one was pulling out, the other was pushing in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon it was hard to distinguish which sounds were coming from which witch and frankly Hermione couldn’t be bothered to care. It was clear they were all enjoying themselves immensely. She loved sex with her wife but this experience took it to a whole new level. Fleur felt even tighter and she could feel Tonks sliding against her as they moved, which just added stimulation. Fleur’s walls were clenching, spasming, and fluttering uncontrollably as her pleasure was building, squeezing her thick length even tighter. She could tell that the blonde was quickly approaching her climax and she could tell it was going to be a strong one. She let her hands wander, encircling her waist and holding her close, ready to steady her when her peak did hit. She gently nibbled on the side of Fleur’s neck and shoulder, wherever she could reach. She bit down on the mating mark she had left all those years ago and Fleur came loud and hard, her body shaking as a powerful orgasm ripped through her. Hermione was certain that all of London heard her wife’s cries of joy and pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Hermione and Tonks slowed their thrusts to ease the Veela through her climax and gently bring her back down. A few moments later Tonks buried herself one last time and came, bracing herself heavily against the desk as she rode out her orgasm. After a few weeks of their agreement Fleur and Hermione changed their stance on allowing Tonks to finish inside Fleur if she wanted. There wasn’t any fluid exchange anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione stilled below Fleur, holding her sweat covered body close, listening to her heart beating erratically as her breathing started to even out. Her fingers stroked her back and shoulders and she murmured sweet nothings into the Veela’s ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually Fleur propped herself up on her elbows, still shaking slightly. Her eyes were focused and no longer wild and clouded with lust. Her silvery-blonde hair was a mess, wisps had been pulled out of her braid and were stuck to her forehead and cheeks, which Hermione gently pushed away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take it you liked that?” The brunette grinned up at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oui, very much… but… you did not finish?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, I just want to make sure you enjoyed yourself, that’s enough for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur shook her head softly “But I want you to… I cannot be fully satisfied if my mate is not. But after that, I do not think I can handle anything more…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could help with that.” Tonks offered rather shyly, considering what they had just done together. “If it’s okay with you both of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A broad grin spread across the Veela’s lip and she turned to address the Auror, “Mmm… I think I have an idea…” She shot her wife a sly look “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Way ahead of you…” Hermione grinned. She knew that Tonks liked the way Fleur tasted (who wouldn’t?) but enjoying it directly from the source was a privilege reserved for her. Still, there were other ways. “Would you like to lick Fleur’s essence off of me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Tonks’s eyes brightened, nodding emphatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oui, I think that is a marvelous solution. And I certainly wouldn’t mind the show.” Fleur grinned and lifted her hips, finally sliding Hermione’s cock out of her very satisfied center. She crawled up onto the desk and settled behind the seated brunette, who had scooted to the edge of the desk. She arranged herself so the younger witch sitting between her long legs, which dangled over the edge of the desk. She pressed their bodies close, fingers tracing lazy patterns across Hermione’s body, kissing and nibbling along the brunette’s shoulders, neck, and ears. Her eyes darkened as she watched the Metamorphmagus get into position before them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonks quickly settled on the footstool and got to work, her tongue greedily licking the slick juices off of Hermione’s length. Once she cleaned the base she focused her attention at the top, wrapping her lips around the thick member. Her cheeks hollowed out as she greedily sucked, expertly swirling her tongue as she started to take more into her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A deep groan escaped Hermione’s lips as Tonks serviced her. In combination with Fleur’s ministrations, she knew that she wouldn’t last long. She was still stimulated from earlier and she was quickly reduced to a whimpering, panting mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be thorough, you worked hard for that and I don’t want to see it go to waste” the blonde commanded as her hands made their way to her wife’s chest, massaging and squeezing her breasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck… Tonks… I’m gonna… Shit… I’m gonna come…” Hermione gasped, her chest heaving, trying to give warning but Tonks gave no indication of slowing down and seemed to double her efforts, bobbing her mouth further down her shaft while her hand stroked the base.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right, mon amour, come for us…” Fleur whispered into her ear, licking the shell as she simultaneously pinched her nipples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione released with a shout and string of expletives, gripping tight to the edge of the desk so she wouldn’t fall over. She looked down with heavily lidded eyes as she watched Tonks swallow her down, her tongue sliding across the head of her cock to make sure nothing went to waste. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You both taste delicious.” Tonks observed, as she wiped her mouth with a wolfish grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy fuck…” Hermione managed to get out with a chuckle. “Never thought I’d like watching myself give a blowjob but holy fuck…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, and it was a delight to watch as well.” The Frenchwoman chimed in. “Maybe next time there can be two of me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time?” The two brunettes asked in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oui, next time,” Fleur grinned and hopped off the desk, sashaying out of the room with the two brunettes hot on her heels.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn, she really looks great in those heels. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hermione thought to herself as she followed her wife. It was going to be a long night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>